


Memories Left Abandoned

by seleneheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Gen, Mental Institutions, Post-Apocalypse, Unless You Are Dean and Sam, no happy ending, nursing home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart
Summary: Michael and Lucifer finally battle, fulfilling their destinies. Their vessels stay behind.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Memories Left Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Linkin Park
> 
> This was written in 2009 and references the show as it was back then, taking no account for more recent episodes. It is also complete, and will not be added to.

_The world is harsh and sharp, and he hurts most of the time. Sometimes he thinks he might be screaming inside his head. He’s never really sure though, because the sounds that come out his mouth don’t make any sense. The screaming stops whenever the other is around, whenever he can touch the other, the one whose presence brings him calm and security. He doesn’t remember his name or what he used to be, but none of that matters anymore. The other is safe and that is the most important thing._

~~***~~

**Beatrice, Nebraska**

“What’s the story with room 304?” 

The night nurse at Pleasant Shade Nursing Home looks up at the new orderly, giving a sigh. “Those two? No one knows for sure.”

“Don’t even know their names, huh?”

“No,” Crystal says with a shake of her head. “We sent their fingerprints and DNA all over the country. All we found was that they are full brothers.”

Maya taps the chart. “Odd orders. You’d see this sort of thing in nursing homes when both the husband and wife were in.”

Shuddering, Crystal makes her voice as grim as possible. “Don’t try separating them. Last time someone did, the floor was disrupted for days. It’s not worth it. Director says it’s okay.”

“Couple of hot young guys like that,” Maya muses. “Seems a damn shame. What’s wrong with them?”

“No one knows. They were found in the middle of a cornfield that looked like it had been through a hell of a war. The doctors couldn’t find anything physically wrong with them, but no one is home. Not even enough brain function to get them on their feet.”

“Enough to keep them breathing, though.”

Crystal stares out the window at the fields stretching out and away. “It’s funny. The things a body can endure. And still refuse to die.”

“Yeah.”

The women are silent for a moment, both of them thinking about life and death.

“Guess I’ll go change the sheets,” Maya finally says as she wanders away.

~~***~~

Maya hums tunelessly as she works, casting looks over her shoulder as though the two men in the wheelchairs can actually focus on her. She doesn’t notice the two beings standing by the window.

“Is this all that is left?” Castiel asks.

“What would you have instead?”

He doesn’t know how to reply, because there’s no answer to that question. “I don’t know. They gave up so much.”

“Their sacrifice was necessary to save the world.”

“And this is their thanks.”

“They are together. I think they would find the result acceptable.”

“But we’ll never know, will we?” he snaps.

Her placid gaze doesn’t change, but he lowers his head, flushing as though he has been reprimanded. He feels the love that is flowing out of her and allows it to soothe him.

“They are safe, and will remain so,” she says finally. “It is all I can do for them.”

Castiel is aware that there are many beings that would hunt the two men if their location were known. Her protection is not a small gift.

“Thank you.”

The sense that she is with him fades away and he knows he is alone with the mortals. He crouches in front of the two chairs set close enough that the men could touch each other’s shoulders.

“Farewell, my friends,” he says, and then he is gone too.

Maya finishes the beds and walks out with the dirty laundry. Silence fills the room.

_When night comes, he curls around the other, able to sleep only when touching the other one._


End file.
